Thomas' Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet
''Thomas' Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet ''is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossover sequel film to Thomas' Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz have been best friends since their misadventures six years ago, hanging out every night after work in Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade. While Ralph is content, Vanellope admits being bored with her game's predictability as they learn that Mr. Litwak installed a Wi-Fi router. Ralph's attempt to cheer her up by creating a secret bonus track for her causes her to override the player controls to race on it, resulting with the steering wheel controller accidentally destroyed. Though one of the kids finds a replacement wheel on eBay after he reveals the company that made Sugar Rush is defunct, Mr. Litwak finds it too expensive and has no choice but to unplug Sugar Rush with the game's citizens left homeless. After a conversation with Fix-It Felix Jr. in Tapper's when a despondent Vanellope doesn't show up, Ralph decides to enter the Internet to obtain the new wheel on eBay. Ralph brings Vanellope with him as they reach eBay and buy the wheel, finding they need money to pay the winning bid within 24 hours of purchase. The two turn to a pop-up advertiser named Spamley to make money fast, given the advertiser's most expensive job which requires them to steal a valuable car belonging to Shank from the violent online game Slaughter Race. Ralph and Vanellope steal the car, but are forced to return it after a high-speed chase, Shank complimenting Vanellope's driving skills before recording a concerned Ralph being humiliated and pointing the pair toward the video sharing site BuzzzTube. After meeting with its chief algorithm Yesss and learning that he made a profit, Ralph decides to subject himself to a series of videos playing off popular trends to pay eBay. As Ralph's videos become a viral sensation, Vanellope joins Yesss's staff in spamming users with pop-up ads. But Ralph convinces Yesss to send Vanellope to a Disney fansite, where she meets the Disney Princesses while escaping from First Order Stormtroopers. Despite learning of the hurtful comments that users made on his videos, Ralph successfully earns enough money to cover the eBay bid. When Ralph contacts Vanellope when she doesn't show up to eBay after calling her prior to her musical epiphany, he inadvertently overhears her confessing to Shank that she wants to stay in Slaughter Race. Desperate to not lose Vanellope, Ralph turns to Spamley for a way to make Slaughter Race too boring for Vanellope just like what happened when they are playing Tron. Ralph is taken by Spamley to meet Double Dan, a virus designer hiding in the dark web, and receives an Insecurity Virus which replicates any flaw it finds. When Ralph unleashes the virus in Slaughter Race, it replicates Vanellope's glitch across the game with Vanellope almost killed when the server reboots. When Ralph admits his misdeed to Vanellope when she assumed the crash was her fault, she angrily leaves after taking the medal she made for him and throwing it away. But as Ralph recovers the broken medal, the virus escapes from Slaughter Race and scans Ralph's insecurities. This results in a legion of Ralph clones that destroy the Internet to find Vanellope. The real Ralph finds her as they and Yesss attempt to lead the clones to an anti-virus software trap. But the plan fails when Ralph clones aggregate into a giant Ralph that grabs Vanellope with Ralph fighting a losing battle, Vanellope surrendering as Ralph was about to get killed. But Ralph refuses to accept this and calls the clones out on their possessiveness while admitting that Vanellope's desire to enter Slaughter Race does not mean that their friendship must end. With his insecurities resolved, Ralph falls as the clones disintegrate before being saved by the Disney Princesses. The Internet is restored and Vanellope decides to stay in Slaughter Race after Shank arranged her to respawn in her new home, giving her half of his medal. As Sugar Rush is plugged back in, Ralph comes to terms with changes as he begins participating in social activities with other game characters while staying in touch with Vanellope through video chats. In a mid-credits scene, Ralph and Vanellope crash a child's Pancake Milkshake game on her tablet. In a post-credits scene, a Frozen 2 trailer is teased, only for Ralph to rickroll the audience, making it clickbait. Trivia *Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Lincoln & his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr. Rita Loud, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup) and The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan are guest starring in this film. *Sunset Shimmer have met Rapunzel before in The Rainbooms Gets Tangled. *Sunset Shimmer have met Ariel before in The Rainbooms' Adventures of The Little Mermaid ''saga. *Because Stuington is making ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle get Brave ''(Which is an alternative film separate from ''Thomas' Adventures Series), Thomas and his friends may not know who Princess Merida is calming that Princess Anna told Vanellope, Thomas and his friends that she's from the other studio. *Because Hiatt Grey is doing Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars saga (excluding the Sequel Trilogy since they will guest star in the Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of the Star Wars sequel trilogy) (Which they are alternative films separate from Thomas' Adventures Series), Thomas and his friends may not know who the Stormtroopers are. *Both Weekenders and Ralph Breaks the Internet were released by Disney. *''Ralph Breaks the Internet was released in theatres in 2018 the same year, ''Thomas & Friends: Big World Big Adventures!, Woody Woodpecker, My Little Pony: The Movie 2017 and My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever were all released on DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 22 (Big World Big Adventures!) first broadcast in the UK, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Season 8 and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Forgotten Friendship & Rollercoaster of Friendship broadcast on Discovery Family and The Loud House: Season 3 first broadcast on Nicktoons. Category:76859Thomas Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Sequel films Category:Sequel crossovers Category:Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossovers Category:Fantasy-Adventure films